OK KO: Lets Get Fired Up!
by Knight's Journey
Summary: K.O's cousin is coming to live him! Follows her adventures and Friendships. Starts before the Prom Plaza episode. (Possible Raymond x OC)
1. KO's Cousin!

" Hey Aunt Carol! I know its been a few years since I saw you and K.O but , could I come live with you? Things at home are not the best. Mom and Dad left on a mission and haven't come home, school has been a nightmare and my "friends" have stopped talking to me. I promise if I come to live with you I will pull my own weight and help out. I need to be anywhere but here.

-Krystal

Ps. Tell K.O that I got his POW card in the mail."

Carol sighed. She hadn't seen her niece in awhile, not since K.O was four. If she remembered right Krystal was sixteen or going to be soon.

"We'd love to have you come stay with us, let me run it by K.O first. When would you get here?" She text back. A moment later a new text popped up.

" Some time around 3? Depends on air traffic."

"Okay, well come by the plaza and I'll drive you home."

"Kk. See you soon"

Carol smiled and put her phone in her bag.

"Come on K.O. or we're going to be late!" Carol yelled.

"Coming mom! Let me grab something." her son yelled back.

K.O ran in with his Pow card binder and his gym bag.

"Ready!"

A while later they arrived at Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

"Hey K.O? Do you remember your cousin Krystal?" Carol asked as she parked the car.

"Yeah! I saw her new card online! Level 3!" K.O said.

"Well I got a text from her this morning and she's going to live with us for a while, would you be okay with sharing your room?" she asked

"Of course I am! Krystal is one of the coolest heroes ever!" K.O said smiling.

"Well its decided then. I'll go home and get the extra bed ready during lunch. You and I could talk Gar into giving Krystal a job at the Bodega." Carol said.

K.O nodded . When they arrived at the plaza K.O made a bee-line for Gar's. When he arrived he went straight for his friends.

"Guys! MycousinKrystaliscommingtolivewithmeandmomandshe'llbeworkingwithus!"

"Woah, breath brush head. What was that again?" Enid said.

K.O took a deep breath and said again," My cousin Crystal is coming to live with me and mom and she'll be working with us!"

"That's cool, what's she like?" Enid asked.

"What does she look like?" Rad asked.

K.O took out a pow card. "Well she looks like this."

The girl on the card was about 16 or 17. She had long brown hair and tan skin, much like K.O.

She dressed in metal and leather armor that left most of her arms exposed. A phoenix feather engraved on her chest plate and, leather gloves. On her back were giant fiery phoenix wings. The card glitched for a second and showed her hair but this time she was in full body armor with black and blue wings. The feather had changed to black and a flame had appeared on her head. In her hand was a double edged sword with a leather hilt.

"How come her card keeps changing like that?" Enid asked.

"Oh because she has to forms: Red Phoenix and Dark Phoenix. It changes with her power levels; 50% for Red and 75% for Dark." K.O explained.

"What does 100% look like?" Rad asked.

"No clue, She never uses it."

The trio worked until noon till they braked for lunch and a trip to the achade. By the end of their break K.O was feeling anxious about Krystal coming over. Enid and Rad had helped pass the time by playing games and goofing around but it did nothing to quell his anxiety. When they got back to the store K.O tried to pass the time by cleaning. Unfortunately, by the time he was it was 2:15 p.m.

"Aw man…." he whined.

"Everything alright there K.O?" Gar asked.

"I'm waiting for my cousin Krystal to show up." he said.

"You know staring at the cookies in the oven doesn't make them bake faster, K.O."

"What does that mean?"

"It means staring out the window won't make your cousin come faster. Try doing some more work, it'll pass the time."

K.O nodded and started restocking the shelves with Rad, until the alarm balred. Outside a large Boxmore box landed in the parking lot. Opening, it revealed Shannon, Darrelle and Raymond.

"Hey Lakewood losers!" Shannon said.

"Ug, what do you losers want?" Rad asked.

"Oh you know, destroy the plaza, make dad proud, kill you and get a pizza." Darrelle said listing the things on his fingers.

"Well that's not going to happen!" Enid said.

"Well if you want a pizza Mario and Luigi's Pizza on main street had a good mushroom pizza." Rad said.

Enid slapped him upside the head. "Idiot."

Shannon slammed her metal fist into Enid's jaw, sending her skidding back a few feet. She whipped some blood off her lip and got up.

"Lucky shot." She said.

Raymond and Rad took turns punching each other, neither getting the upper hand.

"Hey look bolts on sale!" Rad yelled.

"What? Where?" Raymond said looking away.

Rad took this opportunity to punch Raymond halfway across the parking lot.

K.O doged Darrell's punches .

"Hold still brat!" He said.

K.O summoned a power fist and punched him square in the chest, knocking the bot to the ground.

"This isn't looking good, plan B?" Shannon said as she and her siblings regrouped. The two male bots nodded. The three bots hit buttons on on there arms, causing them to fall apart.

"Did they disassemble themselves?" Enid asked picking up Darrell's head.

"I guess they couldn't stand to get their buts kicked." Rad said kicking Shannon's head.

"Think again lakewood losers!" Darrell's head said.

The bot parts started to rearrange themselves into a massive spider bot.

"Crap." Enid said.

"NoW wHo HAs thE UPper HANd LaKEWoOD LOSers!" The bot said in a choppy mash up of the three voices.


	2. Lets Meet Krystal

"NoW wHo HAs thE UPper HANd LaKEWoOD LOSers!" The bot said in a choppy mash up of the three voices.

"Oh crap." Enid said.

"What are we going to do?" K.O asked.

"I say we go get Gar." Rad said.

"Go then!" Enid yelled.

Rad ran off as K.O and Enid tried to dismantle the bot to advail. One of the six arms nailed Enid in the chest, sending her flying into a bush.

"ENID!" K.O yelled.

"I'm okay!" She yelled.

K.O looked back at the robot.

"What are we going to if Rad doesn't get Gar in time Enid?" He asked asked as he dodged a fist.

"We fight until we can't," Enid said.

The two of them dodged and attacked the robot to no avail. Two of the arms grabbed them.

"GUYS!" Rad yelled as he ran out with Mr. Gar.

"HELP!" They yelled.

Ran and Gar ran at the bot, both charging up their most powerful attacks. As soon as they close enough the bot grabbed them too!

"WE wiN LAkeWOOd LOserS!" The bat yelled in victory.

"If we die I want you you to know, I love your mom K.O!" Gar yelled, but K.O didn't hear him over Enid and Rad.

"I PURPOSELY SKIP LEG DAY!" Rad yelled.

"MY HAIR ISN'T NATURALLY PINK!" Enid yelled.

"K.O IS ONLY A NICKNAME MY REAL NAME IS-"

"HEY BOLTS FOR BRAINS!" Someone yelled above them.

A girl with large black and blue wings was flying above them. "Either put my cousin and his friends down now or I will dismantle you, bolt by bolt!"

"KRYSTAL!" K.O yelled.

"YoU DoN'T HAve thE GuTS" it yelled.

Krystal flew straight into the air and dived straight down, like a bird of prey going for the kill. She went straight through the bot, causing it to drop the four heroes as she melted it from the inside. The Spider Bot fell with a loud crash.

"Is everyone okay?" Enid asked.

"We're good." Rad said.

"Krystal! She's still in there!" K.O yelled.

The four heroes ran over the the broken robot and started to dig through the wreckage. Gar and Rad tried to pull the chest open, only for it to be to be stuck from the inside.

"Krystal can you hear us in there? Can you get out?" Gar asked.

"Yeah, stand back." She said.

From inside she began heating up the metal, enough for Gar to make a hole without burning himself to much. Krystal popped out covered in oil and bolts. Rad helped her out of the chest, getting himself covered in oil too.

"THAT WAS SO COOL KRYSTAL!" K.O said fanboying. "You were all like whoosh! And Fire! And BOOM!"

"Haha.. It wasn't that great." She blushed.

" 'Wasn't that great?' You saved us back there. Nice work." Mr. Gar said.

"I mean, _**I**_ could have saved us if my arms weren't pinned down." Rad said, causing Enid to punch him in the arm. "Ow. I mean, that was pretty cool."

"I agree. So you're Krystal? I'm Enid, the dork over there is Rad and that's-"

"M-Mr. Gar! U-Uh c-could you sign my POW card, p-please?" Krystal said holding her out her POW Card of Mr. Gar.

"Uh, sure."

Krystal smiled as he signed her card.

"I guess hero worship runs in the family." Rad said.

"Guess so."

Meanwhile at Boxmore…

"YOU USELESS BAGS OF BOLTS! WHAT ARE YOU GOOD FOR?!" Boxman yelled at his robotic children.

"W-Well, Coach Dad sir… There was this new girl and she…. Well…. She melted us…" Raymond said.

"She…. MELTED YOU?! YOU'RE NOT A BUNCH OF POPSICLES YOU'RE ROBOTS!"

"S-She was like part Pheonix or something dad!She had to be at least 2500 degrees!" Darrell said.

"Phoenix?" Boxman asked in surprise. "Hm… Sound familiar… You can go."

The tree robots left his office. Once out of earshot they began to talk among themselves.

"Was it me or did that girl look familiar?" Darrell asked.

"You have her POW Card dummy. Of course she looks familiar." Shannon said.

"No, I mean yes. I have her POW Card but she didn't look like that."

"What do you mean?" Raymond asked.

"I'll show you." Darrell said leading them to his room.

The two robots followed him. As Darrell looked through his binder he found the card. It was the same girl from the plaza but her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. Her clothes were that of a pirate. In her left hand was long black cutlass and in her right was a gold coin. Level: -10

"I knew it! She's Captain Hinotama Akuma!" Darrell said.

"Why would she be hanging with a bunch of heroes if she's a villain like us?" Shannon asked.

"She could be undercover? But why the two different POW Cards?" Raymond asked.

"YOU IDIOTS FORGOT MY PIZZA!" Boman yelled from down the hall, causing the robots to hide under the bed to avoid their father's rath.

Back over the Plaza the group was talking. Carol had given Krystal some clean clothes from the dojo: a plain white Gi and socks.

"Sorry its not much kiddo, but its the best I could do." Carol said.

"Its fine, I regret dropping my stuff at your house." Krystal said.

"So Krystal, how long do you plan to stay in Lakewood?" Rad asked.

"A while, or till my parents get home from their mission. Till then I get to hang out this this munchkin." Krystal said ruffling K.O's hair.

"Well me and Enid could show you around sometime." Rad offered.

"Sounds nice, you guys could show me where to get something to eat." she said as her stomach growled.

The group laughed and headed down the street to Burger Bob's.

"Welcome to Burger Bob's, what would you like to eat?" asked the bored waitress.

"Can I get the Torch Burger with extra ghost pepper sauce and pickles, a side of fire salt fries and a Pit Cola?" Krystal asked.

The waitress looked at her like she was nuts. "M-Miss, no one can eat a Torch Burger like that. They'd burn up on the spot."

"I bet I could." Rad said.

"Fine make that a double then." Krystal said.

The waitress left after taking the rest of the orders. Rad looked smug while Enid and K.O looked scared. When the food finally came you could see the heat on the burgers. The steam coming off the burger formed a skull and crossbones over it! Rad took a big bite of the burger and almost screamed. It felt like his freaking teeth were melting.

" _Chill Rad, its a burger. I bet Krystal is having as hard of a time as you."_ Rad thought. He looked over at her, only to see her eating it like normal burger.

"H-How a-are you *pant* eating *pant* this*pant pant pant*?" he asked.

"Rad, she's part phoenix. They're made of fire." Enid pointed out.

"And I eat actual Lava cookies as a snack to keep my powers up. This is like eating Red Hots to me." Krystal said.

Rad opened his mouth to say something, only to shoot fire out of his mouth. The other patrons ducked under their table to avoid the blast. Two employees ran over with a fire hose and shot water into his mouth. The pressure was so strong it sent him flying into the wall. He gave a thumbs up and they turned off the water.

"Well if you can't stand the heat, don't challenge a phoenix to a spicy food eating contest." K.O said.

 **(END OF CHAPTER TWO! If you didn't get the references look below.**

 **Burger Bob's is Bob's Burgers**

 **Pit Cola from Gravity Falls**

 **Fire Salt from Steven Universe.)**


	3. Stalker Robot

"Well if you can't stand the heat, don't challenge a phoenix to a spicy food eating contest," K.O said.

The group laughed, except for Rad.

"Hey sorry about that Rad, how about I buy you an ice cream cone?" Krystal offered.

"Whatever…"Rad blushed.

The group sat outside eating ice cream and chatting

"Well its about time we got going," Carol said getting up.

"See you guys tomorrow!" K.O said as they walked to their car.

Krystal gave a small wave goodbye as she got in car.

Once in the car K.O started bombarding Krystal with questions about life back home. When they got home Carol helped Krystal get her things put away. Carol made a little room for Krystal with some Japanese rice paper divider walls. Krystal and K.O put up some of her posters up on the dividers for extra privacy along with some family photos.

"Well looks like that's everything. Need anything before Krystal?" Carol asked.

"No, I'm good aunt Carol," Krystal asked.

"Okay, well goodnight you two," Carol said and left.

"Night mommy, night Krystal," K.O yawned as he crawled into bed.

"Night K.O," Krystal said laying down in her bed.

Sometime around midnight K.O woke up to a burning smell. He climbed out of bed and went over Krystal.

"Krystal? Do you smell that?" K.O asked nudging her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"No not that, something's burning!" He said as the smell got stronger.

Krystal shot up in bed. "Go get your mom, I'll check outside."

K.O nodded and ran to get his mom. Krystal ran outside in her PJ's to find out what was burning. Outside a tree had caught fire. Krystal flew around the tree in the air and let the fire absorb into her wings. When the fire was out she landed.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," she said while she stretched.

"Well well look what we have here," A voice said behind her.

Krystal turned around with a start, only to come nose to metal nose with Raymond.

"Ug, what do you want?" Krystal said backing up.

"I wanna know the truth," he said pinning her to the smoldering tree. "I need to know why you left villanry, Akuma."

Krystal narrowed her eyes and pinned him to the ground.

"Akuma is in my past, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave her there. Got it?" She hissed.

"You know you're kind of cute when mad," Raymond smirked, getting Krystal flustered.

"W-What?" she blushed.

"You cute, wanna go out?" he asked as he pinned her back

Krystal blushed and kicked him off. She punched him, sending him flying into the air.

Krystal ran inside, still blushing.

"Krystal are you okay?" K.O asked.

"Your face is red," Carol said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay, the fire is out, good night!" Krystal said and ran off to bed.

K.O and Carol looked at each other and then went back to bed. The next morning Krystal woke up to the smell of bacon. She got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Krystal," K.O said popping his head in. "How'd ya sleep- WHERE ARE YOUR WINGS?!"

Krystal popped her back. "I can't have them out all the time K.O, they'd burn the house down. When I need them, they appear, when I don't, they vanish."

K.O nodded. "That makes sense. Oh breakfast is ready!"

Krystal nodded and went to the kitchen where Carol made pancakes and bacon.

"Hey kiddos! How'd ya sleep last night Krystal?" Carol asked.

"Pretty okay, other than waking up around midnight to put out a fire," she said while she took some food.

"I wanted to ask you about that. Any idea who started it?"

"Nope,"

Meanwhile at Boxmore….

"So did you find out anything about Akuma last night Raymond?" Shannon asked.

"She said Akuma was in her past, and that I should keep her there," Raymond said.

"Well even if she's a hero now its so cool we have a high level villain around! I used to read about her adventures all time!" Darrelle said.

Raymond rolled his eyes at his brother. True, he did think that Akuma was pretty cool, but there was something about Krystal. He needed to see her again.

"We shouldn't poke the bull guys. Akuma is one of the most dangerous villains out there," Shannon said.

"No! Think about it, if we can get her to come back to villanry then we can destroy the plaza once and for all!" Darrelle said.

"I agree. I'll spy on her and see what I can dig up. It'll be a slam dunk." Raymond said.

"Fine, but if you get dismantled, I'm not putting you idiots together again," she said walking off.

Back at Lakewood Plaza Turbo…..

K.O dragged Krystal into the bodega for her first day of work. Mr. Gar gave her a vest (they were still out of crop-tops) and put her at the counter with Enid. Enid gave her the rundown on how things worked, and Rad showed her around. K.O introduced her to some of their customers like Red Action, Punching Judy, Shy Ninja, and Dendy.

"So K.O your cousin is phoenix?" Dendy asked as she typed on her Hack Pack screen.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" K.O asked as he mopped the floor.

"Oh no reason, I need some data on phoenixes," Dendy said walking over to Krystal. "Excuse me, Krystal?"

"Oh hey Dendy, you need something." Krystal asked as she looked up from her manga.

"I would like to study you for the day," Dendy said.

"Oh, okay sure,"

As the day went on Dendy followed Krystal and K.O around, typing information into her database.

Name: Krystal R. Phoenix.

Family: K.O (Cousin), Carol (Aunt),

Parents: Unknown at the moment

Friends: K.O, Enid, Rad

Age:17

Birthday: December 19th

Powers: Pyrokinesis, flight, about to change power levels for 10% to 100%

Forms: 10%, 25%, 50% 75% and 100%

Allergies: Unknown

Eye color: Black

Hair: Dark Brown

Gender: Female

Blood Type: B+

"Hey Dendy you coming to get lunch with us?" K.O asked.

"Oh, coming," Dendy said.

"Here's lunch! Dragon fire burritos for everyone!" K.O said handing out the burritos.

"Thanks K.O," Krystal said.

"So Krystal did you have any friends back home?" Rad asked as he ate.

"A few. I used to part of this big crew but I cut all ties with them awhile ago," She said. "I'm actually glad I did."

"Why? Weren't they your friends?" Enid asked.

"Friends aren't scared of you and only hang out with you because you're strength. Its part of my past I'm not proud of." Krystal said

No one pushed the topic further until Dendy spoke up.

"Krystal are you immortal?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Why do ask?"

"My research on phoenixes tell me that they are immortal. When they get old and tired they turn to ashes and then rise from the ashes brand new."

"Those are full phoenixes Dendy. I'm only part phoenix because my mom's part dragon. When fire users ,like my mom, have kids with non elementals like my dad their elemental powers a reduced. K.O has some fire power from our Grandma but it skipped Carol because she got her powers from our grandpa. Does this make sense?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, thank you." Dendy said as she finished her burrito.

When the group finished with lunch the went back to work while K.O and Dendy went to the arcade for the rest of K.O's lunch break.

"Kon'nichiwa. Pawāpoddo no kono pakku dake de onegaishimasu." Shy Ninja said. ( Translation: **Hello. These this pack of power pods please.** )

" Sore wa 20-sai ni narudeshou." Krystal responded. ( Translation: **That will be twenty.** )

Shy Ninja looked surprised. " Anata wa nihongo o hanashimasu ka?" (Translation: **You speak Japanese?** )

Krystal nodded. "Do you speak english?"

"S-some…. I'm not good with english."

Krystal smiled and handed her her things. "Well you want hang out with Enid and I tomorrow night? She was going to show me this cool Karaoke place."

Shy Ninja squeaked and vanished in puff of smoke, leaving the money behind.

"Was that a yes or no?" Krystal asked Enid.

"Dunno," Enid said still reading her magazine.

"KRYSTAL TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Mr. Gar yelled.

"Okay."

She went around the store and collected all the full trash bags before heading out back to the dumpster.

"A beautiful creature such as yourself shouldn't be taking out such filth," A familiar voice said.

Krystal turned around and came face to face with Raymond again.

"Ug, what do you want green dorito?" She asked as her wings flared out behind her. To her surprise Raymond took out a blue and black rose.

"Meet me back here tonight," He said giving her the flower and running off.

"Uh?" she blinked and looked at the rose in her hand. "H-Hey! Come back here!"

Raymond smirked as he ran back to Boxmore.

"And where were you?" Box Man asked as soon Raymond entered the building.

"Oh I-I-um…."

"You were flirting with that phoenix girl, weren't you? And don't lie to me!"

"Yes, I was with her," Raymond said.

"Wonderful! Keep it up," Box man said walking off.

"Wait what? You want me to be with a hero?" Raymond asked.

"HA! No! I want you to trick her into telling us those brats' weaknesses!" He laughed. "Its not like you actually have feeling for a hero."

"Right, no feelings….." Raymond said.

He walked to his room and shut the door. He slid down the door and held his head in his hands. He didn't want to betray Krystal, but he couldn't disobey his father.

Back at the Bodega…..

"Wow that's a pretty rose Krystal. Did you find it out back?" K.O asked.

"Oh I forgot about this thing," Krystal said while looking at the flower behind her ear.

"Yeah, where'd you find it?" Enid asked.

"Oh a guy gave it to me when he asked me on a date. He ran off before I could give him an answer," she said flicking a gum wrapper into the trash can.

"Well how about we hang with you till this guy shows up, if he shows up that is," Rad said.


	4. Not on the First Date!

"Well how about we hang with you till this guy shows up, if he shows up that is," Rad said.

Enid slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine," Krystal said and got up. "I'm going to restock the shelves before my break."

She walked off.

"We're going to spy on her aren't we?" K.O asked once Krystal was out of earshot.

"Definitely," Enid and Rad agreed.

When closing time came around Enid, Rad and K.O watched Krystal from the roof of the bodega.

"See anything yet?" K.O asked.

"Krystal leaning on the dumpster and rat the size of cat," Enid said looking through her binoculars.

"Guys! Someone's coming!" Rad looking through his telescope.

"Can you tell who it is?" K.O asked.

"No,"

Raymond walked up to Krystal wearing an oversized gray and green hoodie with the hood up and jeans. In his right hand was a bouquet of black and blue roses.

"You showed up," Krystal said

"Why wouldn't have I? These are for you," He said giving her the roses.

"Black and blue roses, how'd you know?" Krystal asked in surprise.

"I may may not have looked at your social media page," Raymond said. "Let's go."

"Depends, where are we going?" Krystal asked.

"That's a surprise, you'll have to trust me."

Krystal sighed and hooked her arm with his. "If this is a trap I will hurt you."

"Its not a trap," Raymond smiled.

The two walked into the clearing in the woods were a concert was set up. A lot of people from the plaza were dancing and hanging out. The band on the stage was a group of teen monsters; a vampire, a cyclops, a gorgon and a harpy.

"Dude, a Siren concert?! How'd you know?!" Krystal said over the loud music.

"Again, social media! Come on let's dance!"Raymond said pulling her into the crowd.

"Did you guys see where they went?" Enid asked as they ran into the clearing.

"No clue, they're in that crowd!" Rad yelled.

Krystal and Raymond were dancing to the music. He watched Krystal dance. He kept his movements slow and small, so that his hood wouldn't fall down. Krystal laughed and pulled him further into the crowd, closer to the stage.

 _ **[Intro:]**_

 _ **It's a truth that in love and war,**_

 _ **World's collide and hearts get broken,**_

 _ **I want to live like I know I'm dying,**_

 _ **Take up my cross, not be afraid**_

Raymond smiled as Krystal and a few others sang along with the song.

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**_

 _ **And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',**_

 _ **Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,**_

 _ **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,**_

 _ **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change.**_

Enid, Rad and K.O ran closer to the stage.

 _ **[Solo:]**_

 _ **It creeps in like a thief in the night,**_

 _ **Without a sign, without a warning,**_

 _ **But we are ready and prepared to fight,**_

 _ **Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**_

 _ **And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',**_

 _ **Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,**_

 _ **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,**_

 _ **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change.**_

Raymond grabbed Krystal by the arm and pulled her to his chest so that their faces were inches apart.

 _ **[Solo:]**_

 _ **This is a warning, like it or not,**_

 _ **I break down, like a record spinning,**_

 _ **Gotta get up,**_

 _ **So back off,**_

 _ **This is a warning, like it or not,**_

 _ **I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,**_

K.O saw Krystal and Raymond as he leaned in and kissed Krystal on the lips. K.O gasped as what Krystal did next.

 _ **[Bridge:]**_

 _ **There's a war going on inside of me tonight,**_

 _ **(Don't be afraid) [x2]**_

 _ **There's a war going on inside of me tonight.**_

 _ **[Outro:]**_

 _ **Wait, it's**_ _ **just**_ _ **about to break, its more than I can take,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **It's just about to break, its more than I can take,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change.**_

Krystal glared and punched him, sending him into the air. She flew up and kicked him, sending him flying miles away. She landed with a huff and walked to K.O.

"Everything okay?" K.O asked.

"What was that about?" Enid asked.

Krystal stood quite for a bit. "I don't kiss on the first date," She said.

Raymond landed in the Boxmore parking lot with a crash.

"That could have gone better…." He muttered as he limped into the building.

"Dude you look like you got shot out of a cannon, what happened?" Darrelle asked.

"I kissed her and she went on ninja on me. I don't think this going to work," he said throwing his hoodie on the table.

"What's that on your hoodie?" Shannon asked.

Raymond picked it up and saw Krystal's phone number in her boot print. He held the hoodie close to his chest and smiled.

"I got her number…." he whispered.

"What?" Shannon and Darrelle asked.

"I GOT HER NUMBER!" He shouted, causing his siblings to fall over in surprise.

Back at K.O's house Krystal and K.O were getting ready for bed. Krystal washed her face as K.O asked her questions about her date.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"It was weird, but nice," she said.

"Kids, bedtime!" Carol said.

Krystal ruffle's K.O's hair and gets in bed. As she was falling asleep her phone buzzed. It was Raymond.

"So, tonight was fun :)" He texted

"Yeah, sorry about the whole kicking you think, I don't kiss on the first date :p" she responded

"Yeah…. What was with that?"

"I don't kiss on the first date, that's a third date thing. ;)"

"Oh… Wait does that mean we're having a second date?!"

" How about the movies next Friday night?"

"Sure! :D G'night Phoenix 3"

"Night Bolt Brain :P"

Krystal set her phone down and fell asleep.


	5. Secrets

The next day at the plaza was kind of slow. K.O and Krystal mopped the floors and stocked shelves while Rad was on break. When Enid went on break they covered the register. It wasn't till have lunch that things started picking up.

"EMERGENCY STAFF MEETING!" Mr. Gar yelled.

Krystal, K.O, Rad and Enid all ran to the back of the store and stood at attention.

"As you know, I will be gone tomorrow for an super secret mission, so I called in someone to watch the store while I am gone. I want you all to treat him with the same respect you show me. AND IF I FIND OUT ANYONE WAS SLACKING YOU'RE FIRED!" Gar yelled.

"Yes sir, Mr. Gar sir!" The four said in unison.

"Alright, back to you're stations," Gar said walking back to his office.

"Actually, Mr. Gar, could I get a word with you?" Krystal asked.

"Fine, step into my office,"

Krystal followed Gar into his office, letting her wings slow her fall on the way down. Gar took a seat in his chair while Krystal stood.

"What do you need?" he asked.

Krystal took a deep breath and took out a small black box. "Could you um, get rid of this for me?" she asked opening the box.

Inside of it was a black glorb. It was smaller than others Gar had seen but he had also never seen a black one before.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Something I don't want K.O or my Aunt to know about," Krystal said. "Its… dangerous….. And I don't want anyone to know I have it okay?"

Gar nodded and took the box and put in his gym back he was taking with him. "Alright," he said.

Krystal smiled and flew back up to the main floor. The store was now filled with customers. Krystal went over to the counter and began to check people out. After about 9 customers the alarm blared. People ran to the back of the store as the four heroes ran outside.

A large Boxmore Box landed in front of them. It opened to reveal Shannon, Raymond, Darrelle, and Jethero.

"Sup Lakewood Losers?" Darrelle said.

"Ug can't we get one day where we don't have to deal with you four lug heads?" Rad asked annoyed.

"Not till you're dead!" Shannon said.

"K.O you get Jethero, Krystal get Raymond, Rad you get Darrelle and I got Shannon," Enid said.

The three other heroes nodded and attacked their targets. Enid and Shannon fought in hand to hand combat with Enid doeging Shannon's blade hands. Rad blasted finger beams at Darrelle who dodged and shot at him with his arm cannon. Krystal and Raymond dodged each other's hits and kicks.

"So what movie do you want to see on Friday?" Raymond asked throwing a punch at her.

"How about an action movie?" Krystal suggests as she moved and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

Scream rang through the parking lot. Everyone turned and saw that Jethro and Shannon had managed to cut a deep gash in K.O's arm. Everything seemed to freeze around Krystal as she felt burning rage fill her.

"You… Hurt K.O….." she said.

"So what if I did?" Shanon asked with her hands on her hips.

"I AM JETHERO!"

Krystal close her eyes and smirked. He wings turned dark red and black. Her armor appeared on her body, this time dark gray.

"I'm gonna make you regret that," She says looking at them with the cold eyes of a killer. "Enid, Rad, get K.O somewhere safe. I got this."

Rad grabbed K.O and ran inside the Bodega with Enid. Once out of the way Krystal sprung into action. She grabbed Shannon and Jethero and threw them into the air. Shooting into the air she hit the two bots with her wings, cutting them into little pieces and exploding in mid air. She landed and looked at the two remaining bots.

"Boo!" She yelled.

Darrell and Raymond ran back to Boxmore, crying for Lord Boxman. "DAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYY!"

Krystal smirked and powered down, and ran to check on K.O. Enid and Rad had patched up K.O's arm as best they could.

"Is he okay?" Krystal asked.

"I'm fine…." K.O said.

"Yeah, cut is deep but not deep enough to cause any major damage,"Rad said.

Enid finished rapping his arm in gaze. "Yeah, but what was that out there? You went all crazy out there Krystal."

Krystal froze a bit, she didn't realize they had seen all that.

"That was 75% power. When I get mad it kind of slips out," she says. "Its not dangerous or anything… At least to people I care about."

The three other heroes nodded and went back to their daily jobs.

Somewhere on the other edge of town a man was sitting at cafe. He was looking at something that resembled an old flip phone. On the screen a red and green dots appeared, the red one flashing and then disappearing. The man smirked and closed the phone.

"So Akuma, you're hiding in Lakewood, huh? After all this time, you're wings will be my trophy!" he said stabbing a knife into the table.

"Sir you're muffin is ready!"

"Oh good!"

Around five that night K.O and Krystal walked home from work. Krystal was texting as she walked.

Enid: We still on for Karaoke tonight?

Krystal: Yeah, I have to change my clothes. Meet up at the Bodega around 7?

Enid: Sure. Is Shy coming?

Krystal: IDK, I know Red Action is.

Enid: RED ACTION!?

Krystal: Does someone have a crush?

Enid: 0/\\\\\\\\\\\0

Krystal: Oh relax I won't tell. ;)

"Hey Krystal can you make dinner tonight?" K.O asked.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm hanging out with Enid tonight," she says.

"Can I come?"

"Ask your mom,"

K.O. ran inside the house to ask Carol if he could go with Krystal.

"Is all your homework done?" Carol asks.

"Yes mom!" K.O said.

"Well okay then, make sure you stay close to Krystal. Okay K.O?"

K.O nodded and ran off to get ready.

Krystal had changed into a green tank top and blue leather jacket. K.O put on a purple hoodie and jeans.

"Don't stay out too late!" Carol called as the two left the house.

"We won't!" Krystal said.

Krystal flew K.O on her back to the bodega. Down below she saw Enid, Rad, Red Action and Shy Ninja. Krystal landed next to them. K.O jumped off her back and smiled.

"Hey K.O," Enid said. "Your mom let you come, huh?"

"Yeah. Although, I've never done Karaoke before." K.O said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well neither have I! We'll try it together K.O." Red Action said.


End file.
